


Whiskey Lullaby

by katylizmaria



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alcoholic Dean, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Happy Ending, Reader-Insert, Sad and Happy, Song Lyrics, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-25
Updated: 2014-10-25
Packaged: 2018-02-22 14:34:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2511206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katylizmaria/pseuds/katylizmaria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on the song "Whiskey Lullaby" by Brad Paisley</p>
            </blockquote>





	Whiskey Lullaby

_She put him out like the burnin' end of a midnight cigarette_

"Dean, you can't treat me like this anymore! I'm not a damn porcelain doll!" You screamed. You had been injured on your most recent hunt, and Dean hadn't let it go.

He just told you he didn't want you to go on the next hunt with him and Sam, and you weren't having any of it.

"You're going to get yourself killed!" Dean yelled back. 

"Well it would a good way to get away from you!" The words flew out of your mouth before you could think about what you were saying.

Dean froze as the anger faded from his eyes. All you could see now was hurt, regret, and pain behind his watery green eyes.

After you realized what you had just said, you tried to choke out an apology, but you were cut off by Dean.

"Then go. If you want to leave, then leave." Dean said, turning away.

"Dean, I-"

"Go."

Choking back tears, you collected your things, got in your car, and tried to forget about Dean Winchester.

_She broke his heart, he spent his whole life tryin' to forget_

You could try to forget him, and he could try to forget you, but neither of you could do it.

Dean eventually turned back to the one in his life that had always been there.

Jack Daniels.

_We watched him drink his pain away a little at a time_  
 _But he never could get drunk enough to get her off his mind_  
 _Until the night_

Years after you had left, Dean picked up the bottle once again, for the last time.

Sam had gone out, so he knew there was no one there to stop him.

Tears fell from his eyes as he finished off the bottle.

He knew he had drank too much. That this much could kill him.

He didn't care.

_He put that bottle to his head and pulled the trigger_  
 _And finally drank away her memory_  
 _Life is short but this time it was bigger_  
 _Than the strength he had to get up off his knees_

Picking up a pen and paper, he scribbled down his last words. If no one was there to hear them, they might as well read them.

"I... I can't love her anymore... I won't be able to... Finally..."

He kept the note clutched in his hand as he got into bed, waiting for the inevitable.

_We found him with his face down in the pillow_  
 _With a note that said_  
 _I'll love her till I die_

"Dean?" Sam called, arms full of groceries, stepping through the front door.

His gaze shifted to the empty bottles on the table.

"No..." He gasped, dropping everything. He ran to Dean's room

Sam found his brother face down, head buried in the pillow.

"Dean!"

He rolled him over, checking to see if he was breathing, or if he even had a pulse.

Sam found neither.

The last thing he noticed was the small scrap of paper, held loosely in Dean's still-warm hand.

_And when we buried him beneath the willow_  
 _The angels sang a whiskey lullaby_

_The rumors flew but nobody knew how much she blamed herself_  
 _For years and years she tried to hide the whiskey on her breath_

Word had gotten to you about Dean's death. You didn't attend the funeral. No one would have wanted you there, after all.

You had also turned to drinking. The guilt was eating you alive. You wished you could have talked to him one last time, to tell him how much you missed him. To tell him how much you still loved him.

_She finally drank her pain away a little at a time_  
 _But she never could get drunk enough to get him off her mind_  
 _Until the night_

You drove to Dean's grave against your better judgment. Even if it was just to a tombstone, or a couple sticks tied into the shape of a cross, you had to tell him goodbye. You needed to let him know how sorry you were.

Pulling up next to the giant willow tree, you pulled a picture out of your wallet. A picture you had taken of Dean a long time ago, when you were still happy together. You sat down in front of the crude cross and leaned the picture against it.

"I'm so sorry, Dean..."

_She put that bottle to her head and pulled the trigger_  
 _And finally drank away his memory_  
 _Life is short but this time it was bigger_  
 _Than the strength she had to get up off her knees_

Once you had finished talking to Dean, you retrieved the picture and hopped back into your car.

You drove to the nearest motel and got a room for the night. You, of course, had brought a couple bottles of whiskey with you.

Before you opened either of them, however, you made a call to the only person you could think to talk to.

As the phone rang, you hoped he still had the same phone.

"Hello?"

"Sam?"

"Who is this?"

"(Y/N)."

"Why are you calling me?"

"I'm sorry. This is my note."

"Your note? What are you talking about?"

"That's what people do, right? Leave a note?"

"(Y/N), what are you doing? Where are you?"

"Some motel. Closest one to him."

"Whatever you're about to do, don't. I'm coming to get you."

"Sorry, Sam. I miss him."

And with that, you ended the call. You pulled the corks out of both bottles, and started drinking. You heard your phone ring countless times, but you just ignored it.  
You knew what you wanted to do. The amber liquid burned your throat as it went down.

You eventually couldn't drink anymore, so you fell facedown onto the bed. The second bottle was still about half-full, now spilling onto the floor.

_We found her with her face down in the pillow_  
 _Clinging to his picture for dear life_

Sam kicked opened the door not soon after and only took a second to know what had happened.

"No..."

_We laid her next to him beneath the willow_  
 _While the angels sang a whiskey lullaby_

When you woke up, you had no idea where you were. Sitting up, you looked around.

"(Y/N)?"

You whipped your head around to see Dean standing behind you, looking the same as he did on the night you left. Only this time, he was wearing a white suit. Looking at yourself, you realized you were wearing a simple white dress.

"Dean? Where are we?"

"Heaven, I think."

"But there's nothing here."

Dean looked a bit flustered. Was he blushing?

"I guess it's because I'm your heaven. And you're mine."

You stood up shakily, your knees threatening to give out at any moment. Tears were welling up in your eyes as you ran towards Dean, throwing yourself into his open arms.

"I'm sorry. I missed you." You said, sobbing into his chest.

"I'm sorry too. I'm glad you came back to me."


End file.
